Jaxk's farewell
by Th3y3ll0wd4rt
Summary: A one shot about a character I made on a forum, and him leaving said forum for a while


Hey guys, it's your favorite unknown author yellowdart, coming at you with this one shot about a character I made for a forum.

Note: Most of you will not get this story or the two characters that are in it, if you want to understand it more, go to the forum organization XV

Here it is

...

Jaxk's farewell

The moons silver light shone down on Jaxk as he sat in his room, writing on a small piece of paper at a desk in his room. His hand writing was scribbled, and barely legible, but anyone who could see could definitely read it. His face showed no emotion, save for a trace of thought that what he was doing was of the utmost importance.

He paused for a second, lifting the pencil up and tapping it against the desk, trying to figure out what word to use. After a few seconds of thinking, he found the word he was looking for and scribbled it down on the paper.

After a few more minutes of writing by moonlight, he finished writing and lifted up the paper, reading his work. For a brief second he thought about burning it, turning it into ashes and forgetting about the whole thought like it was just a silly joke, but it wasn't, he knew that, and he knew that he'd have to go through with this. So he pushed the thought into the back of his mind and focused on reading.

When he was done, he folded the paper on top of his bed and put a picture on top of it; it was a picture of him without a shirt on, a good memory from good times, something for them to remember him by. He smiled, remembering the moment and luxuriating in it for s moment before a cold breeze snapped him back into reality. He sighed, and it was a heavy sigh, full of regret for what he was doing, but also a sigh of knowing that he had to do it. He put the picture down, and it felt like he was letting go of the memory itself.

Jaxk walked outside into the cold night air, clouds of steam coming from his mouth with each breath. He'd switched clothes; he thought it would be weird if anyone saw him in the organization outfit. He had changed into a pair of blue jeans with the bottoms frayed, a black t shirt with the symbol for three days grace one-x album, and a dark blue denim jacket.

He looked up at the big crescent moon that hung in the sky like a blade slicing through the dark. He wondered if where he was going, he would be able to see the same moon as the rest. This thought gave him comfort as he opened a portal and stepped towards it.

He hesitated and stopped a few feet away from the portal, and dark thought over took his mind. What if he couldn't find his way back, what if he couldn't find a place to live, then he would have to come back and face quiet a bit of humiliation. He cleared these thoughts from his head, remembering that what he was doing was a good thing.

He turned around to face the castle, it was very beautiful in the moonlight, and much bigger than he realized. As he turned back around, a queasy feeling took hold of him, he felt like he was leaving a big part of himself behind, like he would die if he left, but that was the whole reason for his leaving. This was for him, and he'd be damned if he didn't go through with it.

As he walked into the portal he turned around to face the castle one more time, as though he wouldn't see it again. In a cold voice, shaky voice, he uttered one word: "Goodbye", then the portal closed, leaving the castle silent once more.

...

What Jaxk had left was a letter, address to however found it. Someone would come snooping around looking for him soon, and they would find the letter. This is what the letter said:

_To however finds this letter_

_By the time you've read this letter, in case you already haven't figured it out, I have left. I am writing this letter and leaving this picture as something to remember me by when I'm gone, and so, I leave my last words with you._

_What is life? Is it tangible, something you can touch and feel? Or perhaps it's something that is all around us, feeding the world with its energy. Maybe its something inside all of us, I guess that's true in some ways._

_Furthermore, must you have a heart to live? To feel that beating in your chest, the beating that constantly tells you that you still have blood flowing, is that what life is?_

_No, none of these things are life. It's kind of hard to explain, but life is a way to live. Life is different for everybody, and it's not about some force that around us, it's nothing you can touch or feel, or even anything in your chest. Life is about having a purpose, about having something that you can hold onto, something that can help pull you out of the dark. Without a purpose, we have no meaning I our life, and it ceases to exist _

_I thought I'd found my way to live within the walls of this castle, but as I laughed among you, fought and bled and drank among you, I realize now that it was an empty laugh, and the fighting and blood wasn't for anything, and the drink turned to sour wine in my mouth. So now, I leave to see if I can find my life._

_Don't worry I'll be back, maybe not as soon as you think, maybe sooner, you can never be sure with the Zephyrian Enigma. I will miss you all very much, but now, it's time for me to find something worth living for._

_ -Sincerely _

_ Jaxk_

...

Jaxk opened a portal and stepped out, closing it behind him as he did. He found himself in a lush field of tall green grass. The silver light shinning down on it gave a sort of metal appearance to the lush green blades. A cool breeze blew by and the grass swayed with it, whispering in their little chattering voice to the darkness.

Jaxk looked up and saw the same crescent moon he'd seen before at the castle. He smiled, and he felt a little warmer inside. He knew that they'd be able to see the same thing.

...

Palanoxi silently opened up a portal to Jaxk roomed and quietly stepped out, not sure what he would find.

First, he saw that Jaxk wasn't there, and he couldn't sense him anywhere else in the castle. He was about to say something to himself when he saw the note and the picture on Jaxk's bed. He walked over to it and picked up the picture, smiling at it as he remember that day.

He set the picture aside and picked up the piece of paper. He was sure he'd just find a simple note, explaining that Jaxk had gone out to buy more milk (it was his turn anyway).

Of course, he was wrong, very wrong.

...

Ok that's it

You know the drill

Review

No flames

No spam

No flaming spams

Oh, and I don't own kingdom hearts...yet


End file.
